


Snippets of everyday

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a master post for any and all prompts from tumblr I get. The warnings, tags, characters, relationships, and rating will change as more is added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwalin/Ori

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Dwalin/Ori: Ori fusses over a wound Dwalin has just suffered.  
> Chapter 2: Can be read as Fili/Kili: Sick fic, where one isn't well and the other is taking care of him.

“OUCH!”

“Stop moving!”

“I wouldn’t move if ye weren’t hurting me!”

“Well it wouldn’t hurt if you would stop moving so I can tend to this!”

The argument had started as soon as they settled in the cave after the battle of the stone giants.

“It’ll be fine I’ve had much worse than this.” Dwalin grumbled only earning a sharp glare from Ori before the smaller dwarf continued putting ointment and bandages to Dwalin’s numerous cuts.

“Yes I know as much, However we do not have the luxury of having a doctor and we don’t know the next time we’ll get into town. This journey is dangerous enough without me having to worry about los-” Ori bit off the rest of the sentence pursing his lips hard, concentrating on tying off a bandage.

Dwalin gently grabbed the hands that were now shaking against his arm, “Ori?” he questioned lightly bringing his hand to the others face so they could look at each other.

Ori’s lip trembled, stubbornly holding back the tears in his eyes, “Sad as it is I’m prepared to lose you in a great battle, I know that’s how you would want it. However I’m not going to lose you to a stupid infected wound because you wouldn’t let me clean it properly.”

Dwalin quickly brought their lips together in a brief chast kiss, pressing their foreheads together, “It would take more than an infected wound to take me from ye and the only way I would wish to die is by yer side.” he murmured.

If anyone had heard the conversation in the small cave no-one mentioned it, nor would they mention Dwalin not putting up a fight of having his wounds fussed over after that.


	2. Fili and Kili

Fili groaned again shifting restlessly in his sleep. The now warm rag was replaced with a cool one earning a small exhale from the sleeping occupant.

Kili rubbed his face wearily watching his brother sleep.

They had gone on a scouting venture in a nearby forest with their uncle five days ago, he and Fili ran off ahead coming across the river that divided the town they were currently staying in.

After Thorin called them back, the rest was a blur.

Both had turned to leave when Kili’s foot met a slippery rock, he remembers falling backwards, then he was on the ground watching Fili fall into the river with a panicked look.

Luck was with him as he was able to grab onto a large rock and they were able to pull him out in mere minutes, though it had seemed like hours before they pulled him ashore.

Fili started coughing late the next day and did so for the next two, Kili had finally convinced him to go see a healer when the fever striked leaving him bedridden.

The healer was there shortly after giving him medicine but said he needed rest and the fever should burn it self out.

Kili had not rested since the night before, his body ready to give in to the exhaustion his mind felt. He stripped off his over shirt and crawled under the blankets laying his head on Fili’s chest and intertwining their legs.

Fili stirred lightly underneath him, then there was a hand lightly gripping his hair. Kili looked up expecting to see Fili awake only to find his eyes still closed, breathing deeply in sleep. A giggle escaped him unwillingly and he smiled at the unconscious need his brother had to grab his hair.

He laid his head back down more sure in the fact his brother would be ok.


End file.
